


Nuzlocke: Kanto In Trouble

by Gemstarzah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: All Is Not As It Seems, F/M, Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge, Pokemon Death, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Trainers are not 10, thirteen year old trainers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: Ella has been planning to find out why there's always a shortage of various things for Pallet Town. So she's made plans to leave home and travel through Kanto and see what exactly is going on outside her hometown. Along the way she'll encounter the villanious Team Rocket, and her team will grow stronger. Nuzlocke fic, so there will be team members who die, be warned please.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Pallet  Town and Cynder

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> Hello all, and welcome to my attempt at a Fire Red Nuzlocke Challenge. Now for those who don’t know what a Nuzlocke is, there are a few rules that I need to point out so you know somewhat what might happen.  
> 1 – I must give a nickname to every Pokémon that I catch, which makes rule number three seem a lot more real as we get really attached to Pokémon along the way. I know they’re just graphics in a game, but believe me, I’ve played Nuzlockes of Fire Red before, and it really really hurts when you lose something you’ve raised say from level 2 all the way to level 40 only to lose it to something random… Miss you a lot, Soren the Pidgeot!  
> 2 – I can only catch the first pokemon that I encounter in each route. For the sake of having variety on my team instead of say five Rattata’s and my starter, I’m using the Duplicate’s clause on this one. That means that if I encounter something already caught, I can ignore that one and catch the first thing I have not already caught on that route.  
> 3 – The most painful rule of them all. If a Pokémon faints in a battle, it is considered dead and I can either box or release them. I tend to return to the closest Pokémon Center and put them in a box, as I want to be able to go back and see who died when later on. 
> 
> I’m sort of working through a game log that I’ve been working on as I play through, so yes, I know who will die (hopefully not too many) and will see what goes on. Please tell me if you think this is going badly, or if you have any naming suggestions in your comments. I might be unable to use the name for a pokemon you suggested (I may have already finished Fire Red) but I might indeed be able to use them in another Nuzlocke, as I plan on making a series throughout the regions, excluding Unova as I struggle there even with a normal playthrough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got seriously lucky with my starter's gender!

_Someone’s gotta go find out what’s going on out there._ Ella looked out the small window that let in some slight into her bedroom. She could see people working in the field, chopping wood to help with making more houses for Pallet Town. Getting up from her sleeping place, a mattress on the floor with a blanket and pillow, she headed out of her bedroom, picking up a tan coloured backpack on her way through the doorway.

“Mum?” she called.

“Oh Ella, you’re up!”

Ella smiled as a Flareon came running over to her, before rubbing its warm little body against her legs.

“Yes Flora I am, have you seen mum?”

Flora looked up at her. “She’ll be back shortly. She just went out to get the workers some water. Don’t worry. You’re heading off today, aren’t you?” Flora’s eyes had shifted to Ella’s bag.

Ella nodded. “We all knew this was coming. No one’s heard from the other towns, I’d rather see for myself what’s going on, and see if I can get help for Pallet Town.”

Flora sighed, shaking her head. “Be careful. Oh… wait here a few moments.” She darted off into the room Ella’s mother slept in usually. Soon she returned, carrying something in her mouth. What looked like a pair of shoes. “Irina said to give these to you. They’re for running, though I’ll never understand why humans need different shoes to run in. She also said, don’t wait for her, get going over to the Pokémon Lab, and just come back and show her the Pokémon that you choose before you leave town.”

Ella chuckled, changing her shoes. “Thanks Flora. I’ll be back soon, it shouldn’t take too long before I have a Pokémon of my own.”

Flora licked at her knee with her warm tongue. “See you soon. Can’t wait to see what you bring home with you.”

Ella scratched between Flora’s long ears for a few moments before getting up and heading out of the house.

It only took a few minutes to walk to the rather large and somewhat fallen into disrepair woodened structure that served as Professor Oak’s lab. Over the years it had been repaired many times. She carefully pushed the worn door open and stepped inside. It was well lit up inside, with huge windows allowing a tonne of sunlight in. She blinked seeing a boy with spiky bronzish hair standing with his back to her at the far end of the room.

“Ryan? What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Ella.” He turned to face her, smirking. “Someone’s gotta make sure you stay in one piece on your trip so I told mum and grandfather I’d be leaving Pallet Town today.”

Ella shook her head, shocked. “You don’t think I can look after myself, do you?”

Ryan shrugged. “I also don’t want to always be here in Pallet Town. Sometimes you gotta make your own choices.”

Ella frowned. “Always the one to not want to stay in one place. Not to mention I doubt you’re really that worried about me. You’re just doing this because Drake went off a year ago, aren’t you?”

“If this had anything to do with that brother of yours… I’m not gonna say so,” Ryan retorted. “Sides, he hasn’t been back since. Dunno where grandfather is. Should’ve been here.”

Ella rolled her eyes before turning and walking back outside again. She noted on her way outside, that Bailey the Bulbasaur was still there, he belonged to Professor Oak, so there was no chance the Professor could have gone too far. Bailey wouldn’t be there if he had gone to a place where he might find wild Pokémon.

* * *

She did not have to look around for long, she soon saw the Professor coming toward the lab.

The old man smiled at her as he reached her. “Ah Ella, you’re already here are you?”

“Yeah, Ryan’s here too, waiting for you,” Ella said, returning the smile.

Professor Oak shook his head. “Guess he hasn’t dropped that sudden idea to leave Pallet Town then. His mother and I hoped he would after he dropped that little decision on us last night.”

Ella winced. “He really did not think ahead.”

“Unlike you.” Oak shook his head. “Come on in, and I’ll give you a few things that will get you started.”

Ella followed the professor inside, and Bailey followed them, likely glad to see his trainer back home again.

“About time!” Ryan turned to look at them. “Where’ve you been, grandfather!”

Professor Oak shook his head. “I had to make sure there was no one suspicious watching the path north, Ryan.” He looked at Bailey. “Bailey, could you get those two pokeballs down please?”

“Sure.” Bailey extended the two vines hidden under the bulb on his back, reaching up onto a very high shelf. They retracted shortly, before putting the two red and white balls in Professor Oak’s hands.

“Thank you Bailey.”

“No worries.”

Professor Oak turned to them. “Well Ella? Which one do you want out of these two? Been some time since they’ve been out of their pokeballs.”

“Grandfather! What about me?” Ryan asked, a little annoyed. “Why Ella first?”

Professor Oak’s voice was stern as he answered his question. “You need to learn some patience, Ryan. Ella’s been planning this for months. You only decided yesterday so that’s that.”

Ella looked at the two pokeballs. One had a fire like emblem on it, the other some sort of water symbol. _I’m used to firetypes like Flora soo._ She reached for the fire pokéball.

“I think this one is the one for me.”

Professor Oak smiled at her. “You’ll have fun with that girl.”

Ella grinned, before releasing the Pokémon. Out appeared something mostly orange, with a flame on the tip of its tail. “Hello there.”

The Pokémon looked up at her, blinking. “Oh you must be Ella! The Professor told us about you! I’m Cynder, and I’m a Charmander! Nice to meet you! Are we going to be travelling together?”

Ella smiled at her. “Yep, that’s me. So you want to come with me?”

Cynder moved her tail side to side a little, nodding eagerly. “Sure do!”

Ella nodded. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Counter: 1
> 
> Cynder - Charmander - Blaze Ability - Level 5 - Female!!


	2. Portaball's and Rachelle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with a little piece of technology. After all, how do extra pokemon caught get sent to the pc in the games??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Journey really begins!

“Hey Ella, let’s have a battle!”

_ Is he crazy? This is really not the place for a Pokémon battle!  _ Ella blinked, looking at Ryan. “Are you sure? Inside your grandfather’s laboratory?”

Ryan snorted derisively. “Don’t you trust that Charmander of yours? Besides I wanna see how strong this Squirtle is!”

Ella felt Cynder tap on her leg. She looked down at her.

“Don’t worry, he won’t be a problem. I’ve trained with Shane before.”

“If you’re sure…”

Ella wasn't so sure that this was a good idea, but if Cynder thought she could handle that Squirtle, so be it!

Cynder moved forward. “Come on Shane, lets see what you can do this time. Been a while.”

The Squirtle nodded, before rushing straight at her. “We’ll just see who comes out on top in this one… Cynder!”

“Scratch him, Cynder!”

“Got it!” Cynder dodged quickly and then scratched Shane on the back of the head before dodging again and scratching as he went past her. This time he turned around quickly and actually managed to charge into her, making her have to get back to her feet before he could land on top of her. 

The two continued to tackle and scratch until Shane backed away, clearly as tired as Cynder but unwilling to try and attack her again. One last scratch and he collapsed, breathing hard. “Stop!” He said tiredly.

“Cynder!” Ella called. “Come on back.”

Cynder came walking back over to her side.

Ryan frowned. “Ridiculous, how could I have lost this? Squirtle has a type advantage.” He did not sound pleased.

Ella shook her head. “Cynder was faster. I wasn’t expecting that, to be honest.”

Ryan snorted. “Won’t always be that way!” He turned and left the building.

Professor Oak sighed. “Could you do me a favor Ella?”

She nodded. “Sure? What is it?”

“The pokemart in Veridian City has something that’s arrived that was being sent to me. Could you go get it for me? It’s been waiting for a while, but I only got word of its arrival last night for some reason. I need to stop Ryan from leaving before he does, there’s a few things I still need to give you both.”

Ella nodded. “Sure, Cynder and I can handle that. We’ll be back soon.”

“Sure will,” Cynder said.

The two left the laboratory and headed back toward Ella’s house.

“I just need to stop by home first, Cynder.”

Flora lifted her head from where she was curled up on the small rug in the middle of the main room. “Hey Irina, Ella’s coming home!” she called, having smelt her trainer's daughter coming toward the house. “Just like you wanted her to!” She got up, stretching a little as the door opened.

Ella stepped into the house, smiling. “Here we are, Cynder..”

Cynder looked around, before spotting Flora and hiding behind Ella. She was only two thirds the height of a Flareon. “Who the?”

Irina smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Ella. Though I doubt it's for too long. I hope it's long enough that I can make us both some lunch." She looked at Flora. "It's okay. Flora won't hurt you.."

“Much as I want to stay, I can’t really,” Ella said. “I just came home so you could meet Cynder.” She paused. “I’ll visit as much as I can, I promise.” 

Cynder peeked out from behind her legs. 

Irina smiled. "Hello, Cynder. Pleased to meet you."

Flora smiled. "Hey! I'm Flora. It's great to meet you."

Flora came over toward them, sniffing at Cynder, who looked at her with some unease, though she did relax eventually.

Ella smiled. “I picked a charmander.” 

Irina grinned. "That suits you."

“Especially since I’m used to Flora.” Fire types just seemed to be the type she liked best! 

Irina nodded. "I'm glad you got what you wanted."

“Professor Oak had her pokeball hidden so I’d get it. Turns out Ryan is also leaving town today.” 

Irina laughed. "I bet one of these days you'll both battle, though I doubt too hard. Neither of you would want to hurt each other's pokemon."

“Already beaten Ryan’s Squirtle once, mother.” 

Irina nodded. "I wonder if you'll ever end up battling for real. One of you may end up champion, with the other challenging."

Ella chuckled. “Time will tell.” 

Irina smiled. "I hope you become champion."

Ella smiled. “That is my goal, though I also want to find out why no traders ever come here too.”

Irina sighed. "Just be careful. The reason might be dangerous."

Ella nodded. “I will be, don’t worry.” She sighed. “I should get going, I need to go get that parcel, and then my journey can really begin.”

Cynder looked at Irina. “I’ll look after her.”

Irina smiled at Cynder. "I know you will." She hugged Ella. "Good luck."

Ella returned the hug. “See you soon. Don’t worry I won’t be like Drake.” Her older brother had vanished.

Irina winced and paled. "You better not be!" 

“I won't vanish mother though I do want to find him.” 

Irina sighed. "I dream every night that he’s still out there somewhere, waiting to be found."

“I’ll send word if I hear anything interesting.” 

Irina nodded. "Send word even if you don't. I want to hear how things are going."

Ella nodded. “I will.” She smiled before heading off. Fortunately getting to Veridian City did not take long and she soon walked into the pokemart, collected the parcel and hurried back to professor oak. Cynder had smacked any attacking Pidgey and Rattata’s way with her claws and tail, even learning Ember in the process!

“Well Ella how’d your trip go?” Professor Oak asked.

“It went well! Oh and Cynder learned a new move!”

Professor Oak smiled. “Already? Well done!”

Cynder nodded. “I can use Ember now!”

Ella handed over the package.

“Ah thank you!” Professor Oak put it on the shelf behind him. “Now, hopefully Daisy caught Ryan before he left town, as there was something I still wanted to give the two of you.”

Ryan walked into the room. "She did catch me. And what did you want to give us?"

Professor Oak chuckled. “Always impatient aren’t you Ryan? I have some pokeballs, a pokedex and a Portaball for each of you.”

“Portaball?” Ella asked. While she knew what pokeballs and a pokedex were, what was a Portaball?

Professor Oak nodded, pulling two larger looking pokeballs from his desk. “Here, you press the button, put a pokeball inside when it opens, and on the keypad here, you simply type in where you want the pokeball to go. There is a portaball machine here at my labratory, and one at Lavender Town. Though I hope you’ll never have to send anyone there. I’m sure you’ll find out what I mean by that soon enough.” He handed them both one. 

“Now, if you need a team member sent to you from me, I can do that too, so they work both ways. Lavender Town has no way of sending pokemon to you, so don’t send them there unless it's necessary.”

Ella smiled. “Thank you Professor Oak. I’ll be sure to send any extra pokemon I catch home so that they can help out here.” 

Now that this was all over with, she and Ryan headed away from town, Ryan vanishing pretty quickly along the road with Shane hurrying after him.. 

_ Always in a hurry.  _ Ella shook her head as she walked along before she saw what looked like one very sad Rattata peeking out of the grass.

“Hello? Is something wrong?” Ella asked, as Cynder stayed beside her for the moment.

The Rattata nodded. “Yes.. I can’t find any food. You wouldn’t happen to have any would you? There’s hardly any about here anymore.”

Cynder looked at the Rattata. “Why not come with us? Help me and Ella here on our journey? There’ll be plenty of food if you do! I’m Cynder!”

Ella looked at Cynder. “Are you sure, Cynder?”

Cynder nodded. “She’ll be a good friend to have.”

Ella nodded. “Okay…” she looked at the Rattata. “What do you say?”

The Rattata came out of the brown grass. “I’m Rachelle, and I’d love to!”

Ella grinned before holding out a pokeball for her to sniff. She did and hit the button by accident, ending up in the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Caught:  
> Rachelle - Rattata - Guts ability - Level 3.
> 
> Death Counter: 0  
> Team Members: 2


	3. An Injured Friend

Ella looked down at her team. So far, Charmander, who was proving great, and a Rattata. So far, she wasn’t sure how long Rachelle would be around. While yes, Rachelle and Cynder had been training together whenever they stopped to take a break from travelling, she wasn’t getting too much stronger. 

She had managed to learn Quick Attack, which was excellent, but she still didn’t seem to take hits all that well. 

“Where are we going after Veridian City?” Rachelle asked. 

For the moment they’d stopped in the city again.

Ella looked along the western road toward the edge of the small town that was somehow called a city. Sure it was bigger than her own Pallet Town by a bit, but she wouldn’t call it a city herself.

“Well, from what I’ve heard, we could catch something good just to the west of here to add to our team. I also want to check out the gym, this one seems rather mysterious. We never hear anything in Pallet Town from the gym leader here, and that’s unusual since they’re our neighbours.”

Cynder nodded. “Another team member would be wonderful! I wonder what we’ll find!”

Ella nodded. “Whatever it is, it’s Rachelle’s chance to fight, Cynder.”

See how her Rattata fought against a wild pokemon. That would not be the easiest thing for her to do, but she would look forward to testing Rattata’s strength. 

Rachelle blinked. “Me?” She sounded a little uncertain. “Not that I’m anywhere close to being as strong as Cynder…”

Ella nodded. “Gotta see how you do, Rachelle. Not to mention you’ll have to follow my instructions.”

Rachelle blinked at her. “I think I can do that!”

Ella looked at her. “If we run into another Rattata, I’m not going to catch it. After all, I’ve already got you.. So if we do, we’ll defeat it. Hopefully we’ll run into something different!”

Rachelle nodded. “Guess I might get stronger in the process?”

She nodded. “I hope so.”

As they walked, Ella kept a lookout for anything that might come their way. She also kept an eye on where Rachelle and Cynder were, since she needed to look after them both. They’d been walking for a short while, when Rachelle tapped her leg with one of her little feet.

“Ella?”

She looked down at her, seeing the little Rattata’s nose twitching. “What is it, Rachelle?”

“I can smell blood.”

Ella blinked. “Someone hurt? Which way?”

Rachelle nodded, before scurrying off, surprisingly quickly, with Ella and Cynder having to run after the purple rat. 

Soon Rachelle slowed down, and they saw, a Mankey on the group, and it was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"No! Stay back! Not another human! Go away!" he said, sounding angry, typical of a Mankey.

Ella paused where she was. "Stay with me, Rachelle, Cynder." She looked at the Mankey, keeping a safe distance between them. "I'm sorry, I'm Ella, and this is Rachelle, and Cynder. Rachelle told me you were injured, and led us to you. What happened? I'm not going to hurt you." She lowered herself down onto her knees, a good meter or so out of reach of the agitated pokemon.

"Yeh got no sight in dem eyes of yours?" the Mankey retorted. "Use dem." 

Ella looked at bit more carefully, and then saw what looked like a nasty bit of black metal wrapped around one of the Mankey's feet. "Someone trapped you. That's no way to catch a pokemon! At least, not the proper way." She paused. "Let me help you. I can get you some where you can heal, and you won't owe me anything. What's your name?" She tried to keep her voice calm, friendly.

Cynder looked at the Mankey. "Ella's a nice person. She'd our trainer, helping us get stronger, and looking after us if we get hurt."

Rachelle nodded. "Free food too!"

The Mankey looked at them all. "Name's Martin... okay..." He watched closely as Ella moved carefully forward. 

Ella studied the trap, noticing it seemed to be attached to something hidden in a nearby bush, the trap itself attached to a rope that had a chain attached through the bush. "Hey, Rachelle, come here."

Rachelle scurried over. "Yeah?"

"Can you see if you can bite through the rope, close to his foot? Just.. don't get him." She looked at the Mankey. "Hold still, we'll get you free."

Rachelle moved to take a good close look at the rope. “No problem.” She started chewing away. It did not take long for her strong teeth to break the rope away from that trap. 

Martin looked at them uneasily. “Thank yeh, but how to get this of’?”

Ella pulled out her pokedex. She searched out Mankey in there. There was a move that might be useful. “You don’t happen to know Low Kick do you?”

Martin shook his head. “No. I usually just scratch things…” 

“Well its too hard for Rachelle to bite through… so we’re going to have to get you to a pokemon center like that. Think you can walk?” 

Martin shook his head. “Been stuck here a few days. No hopes o’ that.”

Ella winced. "Well, I could still get you there, but I can't carry you... however... I do have a few spare pokeballs. If you let me put you in one of them, I'll take you straight there, and when you're better, its up to you what you do then."

"Will it hurt me?"

Ella shook her head. "No, definately not."

Martin nodded. "Okay. Guess I'll have time ter think about what ter do once we're der."

Ella held out one of the balls. "Just tap the middle," she said, indicating where with one of her fingers.

Martin did, with one his fists, almost punching it, really. He vanished in a flash of red light. 

Ella put the ball back in her bag. "Let's get back to the pokemon center."

* * *

Several hours later

* * *

Ella had gone to do a little bit of shopping while they waited for Martin to be all healed up. Eventually Nurse Joy let him out to come and join them.

"Glad to see you're okay, Martin," Ella said. 

"Yes, I owe ya one." Martin looked at her. "I think I'd like to join yeh, if yeh'll have me along. Nothing for me here anyway."

Ella smiled. "I'd love to have you along. You'd be a great help later on, when we reach Pewter City. Even get to battle in a gym!"

Martin grinned. "I love fighting. Just yeh get me there!" 

Ella grinned. "Okay then. Let's get going!"

They headed north out of the city, on the way to the forest. Along the way they stopped a few times, and Rachelle, Cynder and Martin all got a little bit of practise in, training against each other. Martin even learned Low Kick at once point, much to Cynder's amusement, since she was on the recieving end. 

"Well do-"

"Ouch!" 

All three turned as Rachelle came scampering toward them. She'd been working on Quick Attack, and they saw why Rachelle had cried out. Chasing her was a small tan and cream bird. A Pidgey. 

"Get it away!"

Cynder slapped her tail at the Pidgey, making it back off at the sight of the flames on the tip. "What are you doing, attacking my friend."

The Pidgey landed a little way off. "I'm sorry, but that Rattata scared the bug I was hunting away. I was really close to catching it. Patterson's going to be furious if I return empty clawed." There was a hint of disgust in the Pidgey's voice, almost as though he didn't really enjoy hunting for someone else.

Ella frowned. "Did you see that bug he's talking about, Rachelle?"

"I.. uh... no?"

Ella shook her head, looking at the Pidgey. "Who's this Patterson you're talking about and why were you hunting for him?"

"He's a Pigeotto, his mate's not well, so he asks us to find them food. Thing is, I saw his mate flying about days ago, looking quite well and recovered," the Pidgey replied. "I don't think we should still be a hunting for someone else if they're better, see?"

Ella shook her head. "That doesn't seem fair... and from what I've heard, foods sparse around here, right? What's your name? If you'd like a way out of that... you could come with us. I'm Ella, and this is Cynder the Charmander, Rachelle the Rattata and Martin the Mankey."

Martin who had retreated a little behind Cynder, scared. 

The Pidgey regarded them all. "Think I'd like that... I'm Paul..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Caught:  
> Martin - Mankey - Vital Spirit Ability - Level 4  
> Paul- Pidgey - Keen Eye ability - Level 2
> 
> Pokemon Counter: 4  
> Death Counter: 0


	4. Mysteries and Bullies

“What are we going to do now?” Cynder asked, looking up at Ella, the flame on the end of her tail giving them some light in the darkened room.

They’d all gone back to the Pokémon Centre so that they could make sure Paul was healthy for their journey ahead. Since it was evening, Nurse Joy had shown them to one of the rooms that were in the back of the centre where Ella could spend the night safely.

Right now, Ella was sitting on the bed, after having eaten some food that Nurse Joy had provided her with.

Ella looked at her small team, thinking. “Tomorrow? We’ll go take a look at that gym in town. I want to see for myself if its really locked up tight or not. Not that anyone here is ready for a gym battle. It just confuses me as to why a gym would not be open.”

Martin smiled. “I could break the lock if there is one…”

Ella shook her head at her Mankey. “I’m not looking to get inside, I just want to see it for myself. Besides it’ll help us know what gyms look like for when we reach Pewter City!”

Martin nodded. “Okay then. Why don all of yeh get some sleep while yeh can?”

“You’re not going to?” Paul asked.

“Me? Nah! Mankey don sleep. Can’t.” There was an almost irritated sound to Martin’s voice now.

“Just a question… no need to get angry,” Paul commented.

Ella pulled out her Pokédex. “Got to be a reason for that…”

She flipped through the electronic pages, until she found Mankey. “Ah I see.”

“See what?” Paul flew over to land on her shoulder, looking down at the screen. “What are all the lines on there?”

“That’s called writing. Something I can read,” Ella replied. “The entry for Mankey isn’t too detailed but tells me enough. What moves Martin will learn, when he evolves, his potential ability..” She paused. “Also that Mankey are quick to anger, and that this should be avoided as they’re hard to stop once angry… Hopefully if needed putting Martin in his pokéball will fix that issue.”

Martin looked at her. “I hope it does. Wouldn’t want to hurt any of yeh. Yeh helped me with that trap after all.”

Ella nodded. “I’d rather we can get the better of that,” she replied, pointing the camera of the Pokédex at Martin. The red device beeped and one of the abilities was highlighted for her. “This says you have the ability Vital Spirit. It prevents you from sleeping, even if a Pokémon were to try using a move that would make you sleep. Helpful!”

Martin nodded. “Glad I can be of use. Since I owe yeh one.”

Ella smiled at him. “You’ll be a big help come the gym in Pewter. On the way there, we need to get you a bit stronger, so you can learn Low Kick and Karate Chop, according to this you’ll learn them soon.”

“Look forward to it,” Martin replied cheerfully, settling himself on one of the top bunks in the room. “Get some sleep would yeh?”

Ella smiled. “Goodnight everyone..”

There was a round of “Nights” around the room, though not from Rachelle who seemed to already have fallen asleep amidst all their talking.

* * *

When morning came, they were able to have breakfast while Ella checked she had enough supplies, hopefully in her bag. She hadn’t been able to get too much, due to not having all that much money, but she was sure she’d earn more as they travelled. After all, when trainers met, if they battled and lost, they had to give 10% of their money to the victorious trainer. Right now, all Ella had left on her was $45 from buying healing items and food.

“Well, time to go everyone. Let’s head for that gym!”

Rachelle was the first out of the Pokémon Centre doors, but she quickly darted back in a few moments later, shaking in fear.

“Rachelle?” Ella looked at the Rattata as she tried to hide behind her.

“There’s a Pidgeotto out there, looking for food.”

Cynder growled. “Well, it’s not getting you!”

Paul looked at her. “I really hope it’s not that turn feather Patterson.”

Ella frowned. “If it is, he’ll just have to accept that you’re no longer working for him. Even if he doesn’t like it all that much.”

She looked at Martin and Rachelle. “I might put you two back in your pokeballs. Neither of you would do well against a flying type.”

Martin nodded. “Alright. Just don go leaving me in there too long, eh?”

Rachelle looked about. “Sounds like a good idea. I don’t want to become Pidgeotto food.”

Ella smiled. “I’ll let you both out once its safe again.” She raised their pokeballs and returned them both. “Come on Paul, Cynder..”

Soon they were outside, and Ella looked around. “Now… where’s….”

“Paul! What are you doing in this place!”

It wasn’t long before the Pidgeotto swooped at them, forcing Ella to duck while Cynder whacked at the air warningly with her tail.

“Oi, leave my trainer alone!”

“Patterson?!” Paul sounded really startled as he looked up at the Pidgeotto who was coming in for another attack at Ella. “Stop!”

Cynder’s tail made contact with the Pidgeotto this time, causing him to recoil when there was the smell of burned tail feathers.

“Ouch! Watch it lizard! Let my friend go!”

“Friend? Friends doing make their friends hunt for them!” Cynder replied. “Especially when their mates not ill anymore. Shouldn’t you be with her?”

“I got worried! Paul never returned. Now I see he joined a human. You’re a traitor Paul!” Patterson retorted. “Look at you, cowering behind them!”

Paul glared at him, feathers bristling. “A coward am I? You’re the one who bullies others into doing as he wants in the forest. One of these days someone will stand up to you but it won’t be me.”

Ella looked at the Pidgeotto. “I offered him a better deal. So you might as well go, Patterson, before Cynder burns you again. She will, if she has to!”

Patterson looked at the glaring Cynder one more time, and took off. “Don’t let me see you in my forest, Paul! You’re not welcome there!”

Paul looked at Ella. “You’re still going in there aren’t you?”

Ella nodded. “Yeah, but one day you can show him how strong you’ve gotten. Bet one day you’ll even be a Pidgeot!”

Paul flapped his wings where he was on her shoulder. “You really think so? I’ve always wanted to be!”

“One day, with a lot of work!”

Ella started walking, heading toward where she could see a rather overgrown hedge. Only reason she thought it was rather overgrown was that the hedges around houses on the other sides of it seemed rather neat and short. This one towered over her head! She looked at it as she walked.

“I wonder who this belongs to.”

The hedge took a while to walk along before they reached a gap that was almost grown shut. It was a little lower though, Ella was able to see through it if she parted some of the spindly branches. She blinked. “Got to be kidding me. This is the gym?!”

“I wouldn’t try if I were you, young lady!”

Ella spun around seeing an old woman walking toward her, a Raticate at her heels.

“Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but Russel here said he saw someone walking along the hedge,” she said. “That gym’s closed. The doors rarely open, he’s never here.”

Ella shook her head. “I kind of figured there was no one in there. Though how does it get so badly cared for?”

“Gym Leader doesn’t care much for Veridian. Lives someplace else in Kanto unlike some of the other Gym Leaders, no one knows where. You’ll want to head through Veridian Forest and face Brock in Pewter City first.”

Ella nodded. “Thank you for the advice. I should probably head toward the forest in that case.”

“I wish you luck young one,” the woman said.

The Raticate, Russel walked away without comment. Seemed he didn’t want to talk to a stranger at all.

Cynder watched them go. Once they were out of sight, Ella headed along the hedge back to the main road of the city and they started toward the massive forest looming on the other side. Hopefully they wouldn’t have too hard a time in there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Caught - 4  
> Deaths - 0
> 
> Team members  
> Cynder - Charmander  
> Rachelle - Rattata  
> Martin - Mankey  
> Paul - Pidgey
> 
> No deaths yet. Phew!


End file.
